


And this is why I love Bon Jovi

by hazelnuthanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, New story, SPN - Freeform, Smut, huehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuthanna/pseuds/hazelnuthanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was on my balcony playing music and you were walking past and stopped to listen because it’s your favourite band too” AU</p>
<p>Dean loves Bon Jovi, and he loves blaring it across his street in the evening. What he doesn´t love is this stupid man ringing at his door because the music is too loud. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And this is why I love Bon Jovi

Bon Jovi.

Since he can think, Dean Winchester loves Bon Jovi, not only for his music, but also for him being a cool Rock musician. There aren´t enough John Bon Jovis in the world for Dean Winchester. He hates the Pop music the boyfriend of his brother, Samandriel Novak, or something like that, listens to. He hates the Pop music everyone is listening to, so maybe it´s good that he lives in a kinda lonely street with people who never leave their houses, so he can do what he loves on Summer´s nights.

Standing outside his flat on his balcony, blaring "It´s my life" Throughout the whole street. He loves that. It doesn´t even have to be "It´s my life", he is fine with every Bon Jovi Song ever, and his neighbours don´t even mind like they did in the last street they lived in, because, stupid bisexual man blaring music through the street, he should think about the kids. 

He was thinking about the kids, though. He wanted to give them a better taste in music, not let them be stuck with those stupid Pop and Rap songs. But those parents didn´t seem to like his way of thinking, so he moved into this street, a nice, quite little street with barely any people left. There are even less than when he mived here now.

Dean smiles as he steps out onto the balcony. He doesn´t feel like "It´s my life today", so he just puts his music on shuffle and laughs when the first song starts playing, because it´s one of his favourites, one of the new CD. " Saturday nights gave me Sunday mornings" starts blaring over the street, and he leans back in his chair and watches the sun slowly starting to rise over the horizon.

* * *

" Mr.!" Castiel Novak shouts, and looks up to the balcony, because is this man Dean Winchester, the man his brother Samandriel told him to see, because "he has the same weird music taste as you Cassie and he likes men"

The man on the balcony appears in his sight, and Castiel is stunned completely on first sigh. Perfect, tan skin, and eyes so green he can see it from where he stands. He raises his hand and waves a bit, a bit shy, a bit flirty. At least, he hopes so. " I´m sorry!" he shouts, and then stops for a second. "...But Is that Bon Jovi?" He shouts, and then Castiel sees the man smile a little bit.

" Yep, it is!" The man shouts back. " You like Bon Jovi?" He asks, and Castiel nodds until he remembers the man can´t see it.

"I love him!" Castiel shouts, and the man nodds. " I´m Castiel, by the way!" He adds. " Castiel Novak"

The man stares at him, before responding again, " Are you related to Samandriel Novak?" The man calls, and Castiel smiles inside him. Looks like this is really the man his brother told him so much about. Castiel never mentioned that he liked men over woman, but his brother just seemed to guess. His smile increases as he calls back.

" He´s my brother! Are you Dean Winchester, then?" He asks, and the man smiles.

" Yes, that´s me!" He calls, and stops the music, smiling down at Castiel. " You wanna come up?"

Castiel nodds.

* * *

 

Dean smiles when the door opens, because Castiel is goodlooking, with the same blue eyes as Samandriel has them, and this messy brown hair, he instantly develops a crush on this man.

Don´t be stupid, he thinks. Not everyone likes men. But maybe Castiel does?

He smiles at the man, and steps to the side, careful. " So, you are Samandriel´s brother?" He asks, and smiles again when Castiel nodds, holding his hand out for him to shake. Castiel does so.

" Yes. The older one. Castiel Novak." Castiel says, and ean can´t help but laugh a bit. " What´s so funny?" He hears Castiel ask, and he just laughs even more.

" What´s it with the names in your family, like..?  _Samandriel? Castiel?_ What´s next,  _Amabriel?_ " He asks, and Castiel stiffens a bit, causing Dean to laugh even more. " No, I´m sorry" He says after a while, when he sees that Castiel is staring at him. " I really am. I´m still going to call you Cas, yes?" He asks, and Castiel nodds, a firm gesture.

" I stick with Dean, I don´t like nicknames, but Cas is fine, If you like it."

Dean nodds, looks at Cas shortly. He is good looking, there is no doubt with that.

" So, you like Bon Jovi?" Dean asks, and Cas nodds, smiles at him. He´s hot when he smiles. " What´s your favourite song?"

Cas doesn´t answer, he just looks down, smiling a bit, and Dean would say he´s blushing, what makes him extraordinarily cute. He laughs silently. " Come on" Dean says again. " What is your favpurite song?"

" Hallelujah" Cas says, and Dean smiles. " It´s just....I really love the song, it talks to me on a great ethinity. You understand?" he asks, and Dean nodds, smiling at Cas.

" Cool. Hey, you wanna drink something?" He asks, and when Cas nodds, he can´t help but feel happy-

Because he likes Cas and if there is something like love at first sigh, it hit him right now, but does this have to be bad?

* * *

 

It´s almost midnight now, and Dean is drunk. He is very, very, very drunk, and he is laughing about everything, but that doesn´t matter, because Cas is aso drunk. Very, very, very drunk. But he can still think clear, and his words aren´t slurred like Deans are, so he guesses he is not that drunk. But also drunk- It´s confusing.

They sit close to each other, and currently, Dean is playing with Cas´hair. which is strange, because they don´t know each other for too long now, and it´s weird. It´s fucking weird.

" Cassie...." Dean mumbles, and Cas turns his head, so he is facing Dean. " Cassie- I´m tired." Dean says, and rests his head against Deans neck, what feels weird. Evrything is weird right now. Cas isn´t used to any of this, so he just smiles at Dean shortly.

" Then, go to bed. Um...I´m to drunk to drive home again, I think." He adds, and Dean smiles at him, his eyes seemed damp, but in some way, they aroused Cas. He frowned and shot a smile back.

" That´s fine. You can sleep with me" Dean said, and Cas blushed, was halfway to say something, but while he searched for the words, ean already kissed him.

_He likes guys ,_ Cas thinks, and he can´t help but be happy about this. Dean likes him so much he is....kissing him...right...now...

He frowns a second before he does the thing that comes into his mind immediately. Even if he is unsure about this, he rests his hands behind Deans neck and kisses back, firmly, but not without any passion. He likes Dean, and he is happy with kissing him.

he is still happy with it, when Dean picks him up and carries him, bridal style, into his bedroom.

Castiel is a virgin, so this is all new to him, but he is drunk, so it doesn´t really matter, because right now he just knows that he wants Dean. Like, he really really wants Dean. He not just wants to kiss him, he wants Dean to do more than that with him. He wants him, so, so bad.

Dean kisses him again, this time it´s more roughly, and Castiel lets out a soft, desperate moan when Dean´s hands slowly unbutton his shirt, because, shit, that is what he wants, he wants Dean.

The kissing grows wilder, and all of sudden, Cas feels something rising inside his pants.

"You´re hard" Dean mumbles and laughs softly inside Cas ears. " Ever done this before?" He mumbles while his hands slide down Cas chest, and Cas moans again, he can´t think, because it´s Dean who is kissing him and he likes it and he likes Dean.

" No" he whispers back and he hears Dean chuckle lightly before the man unzips his jeans as well, and Castiel frowns again, but then Dean takes off his shirt as well and Cas stops thinking. Deans body is everything and more what is hot. He stares up and down his chest, not knowing what to think, except for the fact that he never saw anything so hot before.

But then, Dean is kissing him again, and he pushes his tongue into Cas´mouth, and it´s perfect in some weird, drunk way.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
